1. Field
A positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of preparing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Relating to the trends of down-sizing and making light weight portable electronic devices, batteries for powering these portable electronic devices should be made to have high performances and high capacities.
Batteries generate electric power using an electrochemical reaction material (referred to hereinafter simply as an “active material”) for a positive electrode and a negative electrode. Rechargeable lithium batteries generate electrical energy from changes of chemical potential during the intercalation/deintercalation of lithium ions at the positive and negative electrodes.
Rechargeable lithium batteries use materials that reversibly intercalate or deintercalate lithium ions during charge and discharge reactions for both positive and negative active materials, and include an organic electrolyte or a polymer electrolyte between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
In a positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, lithium composite metal oxides such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNiO2, LiNi1−xCoxO2 (0<x<1), LiMnO2, LiNi1−x−yCoxMnYO2 (0<x<1, 1<y<1), and the like have been researched.